How It All Changed
by HaremTC
Summary: Well this is my first story ever and I kinda suck at summaries so. This story is about Sakura and Ino time travelling to the future and seeing as to how their classmates have grown and matured. Tell me what you think. haha.. I wanna change this summary
1. Prologue

It was late in the afternoon when she found him in the hospital all covered in bandages, his whole body filled with wounds that gave her mixed feelings of pity, anxiety and anger.

"Naruto! I'm glad you're alright, where's Sasuke-Kun?" Haruno Sakura asked her friend and teammate Uzumaki Naruto who was sitting in the bed looking at her with feelings of guilt and sadness."

"Uhhmmm, Sorry Sakura-Chan" while looking down was the only thing her blonde teammate was able to mutter.

As Sakura heard these words come out of his mouth Sakura was enraged and wasn't able to control her anger.

"You idiot! I believed in you. You promised me you'd bring him back. You promised me you'd bring Sasuke-Kun back." As Sakura furiously shouted at her friend not noticing the young blonde 12 year olds face who had eyes full of tears and was ready to breakdown at anytime.

Naruto just gave Sakura a smile and mustered all his courage to tell her "Don't worry Sakura-Chan I promise to bring Sasuke back for you. It's a promise of a lifetime."

"Don't worry about it Naruto" Sakura muttered "I should have never placed my hopes on you from the start. I should have just went after him myself" the young pink haired kunoichi said as she never even knew she had already broke Narutos heart.

Narutos smile suddenly frowned and then he said to Sakura in a low voice "You never really cared about me huh Sakura-Chan. You never saw me as a friend and only saw me as an annoyance that hindered you to get to Sasuke."

It was then that Sakura suddenly woke up to her senses. She was so enraged by the loss of Sasuke that she never even realized realized everything that had just happened including the things she told Naruto, the only person who was always there to care for her.

"Sor.. Sorry Naruto I didn't mean I – "

"It's okay Sakura-Chan" Naruto interrupted tears falling from his eyes. "I'm used to it by now." which made tears flow from Sakuras eyes. He stared at Sakura and said "I have always loved you Sakura-Chan… But it all ends know.

"Naruto…" Sakura uttered, a feeling of remorse trying to overcome her as she felt her chest tighten as Naruto said "this is probably the last time I get to call you Sakura-Chan huh?" giving her a small smile which shattered her heart into pieces.

She ran up to him and embraced him telling him she was sorry and that she never meant anything she said but Naruto simply pushed her away and told her "I'll shut out my feelings for you Sakura-Chan now please leave me" as the pink haired kunoichi ran as fast as she could trying to deny everything that had happened as all the memories that she spent with her young blonde friend kept on filling her head.

She never knew that this event was the trigger that changed both of their lives.

4 Hours Later

It was night time while Yamanaka Ino was walking down the lake. She was still depressed over the fact that her long time crush Uchiha Sasuke had left the village to go to Orochimaru and that her friends had to suffer for it when she suddenly noticed that her best friend Sakura Haruno was sitting there near the lake with teary eyes that said that she had just lost everything in her life. Ino sat beside her best friend and asked as to what happened but Sakura just burst into tears again trying to exhaust her eyes to death.

After awhile Sakura stopped sobbing and had thanked her best friend for being there for her. She told Ino about what happened, how she poured all of her anger unto Naruto and how she lost her friend and teammate, the only person who truly cared for her.

"Wow! Sakura..." were the only words Ino was able to utter after hearing Sakuras story. Ino knew her best friend never really had feelings of affection for Naruto heck she never really liked Naruto either but the way Sakura acted around him was way to cruel which made even her feel sorry for Naruto. She never really thought that the pink haired kunoichi was capable of such an act.

Ino was still trying to comfort her best friend when they were suddenly approached by a stranger dressed in black. The stranger told them he wasn't there to fight but instead needed their help but the two kunoichis stood up, trying to distance themselves from him and had started to throw shurikens at the man but that was a mistake that gave them quite a shock. The man suddenly disappeared like smoke and slammed the two of them to the ground which made them clench their teeth in pain. The man sighed and began to think to himself "they were this hard to talk to even back then huh" then in a low voice told them "now will you listen?"

The two gave him a small nod to indicate that they were willing to listen to what he was gonna say. "I don't have much time" the man said and gave the them a scroll which was sealed with markings. The two tried to ask the man what was in the scroll but then they were suddenly surrounded by four men in hoods. One of the men spoke up and told them "It's too late now, kindly give us the scroll and we'll try to kill you a lot quicker." The stranger pushed Sakura and Ino into the lake trying to form complex hand signs for some sort of space time ninjutsu while trying to fend off their attackers. After he finished his hand signs one the attackers had stabbed the man in the leg with a kunai which made the man kneel in pain. He was still in pain but knew that he had a duty to his village, he then activated his jutsu and the lake suddenly began to glow. The girls were quite frightened as to what was happening while the man just smiled at them and told them "PLEASE. THAT SCROLL IS THE KEY TO WINNING THE WAR. PLEASE BRING THE SCROLL TO OUR HERO THE LORD HOKAGE, THE STRONGEST SHINOBI IN KONOHA, NARUUU - " as he was cut off by one of the attackers, a kunai stabbed unto his throat. The four hooded men tried to attack the two girls but were suddenly blinded by the intense light the lake had illuminated and the next thing they knew the girls were gone.


	2. Change Part 1

First and foremost I'd like to apologize if this chapter is quite short just like the previous one. I've been busy with college and well it has been pretty rough. It was pretty hard to try and write this next chapter without rushing it but I promise to work hard and make the next chapter longer.

**Disclaimer: You already know this but, I don't own Naruto. (sighs) **

Change: Part 1

As the two woke up, Sakura and Ino found themselves deep inside the forest. They were wondering as to what happened to the stranger who asked them for help and as to how they got there.

Sakura was the first to ask "where exactly are we?" while Ino still looked confused and only replied with "how the hell should I know."

Sakura looked around her and found the place a little familiar. She then stood up and told Ino "first let's try and look around, maybe we can find someone who can help us get back to the village" while Ino nodded in agreement.

Sakura and Ino were still walking when they suddenly felt a chill rundown their spine. They looked behind them and found a spider like creature which made them go on the alert.

"Gross" yelled Ino while holding up her kunai.

The spider jumped at them while the two kunoichis dodged and ran to its side to try and stab it.

When the kunai hit the spider, the two were shocked when their weapons broke. The spiders skin was too hard to pierce.

Ino cried out "we can't even put a dent on the thing much less pierce it" while Sakura pulled herself away from the spider and threw a few shurikens at it.

The spider like creature saw Sakura throwing a couple of shurikens at him and ran towards the pink haired kunoichi. She tried to dodge but one of its legs hit her and flung her towards a tree. Ino ran towards her to try and help her but was unaware that the spider like creature was approaching them.

Sakura shouted "watch out!" while Ino looked behind her seeing one of the spiders arms closing in on her. She closed her eyes and screamed.

Ino felt that her life was coming to an end but was confused as to why the attack never came.

"**Kagemane no jutsu** complete."

Ino opened her eyes and saw that the spider like creature was being restrained. She saw a person behind the spider who called out to her "are you two okay back there."

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted happily seeing her teammate but was shocked to see that the guy she called looked a little bit different than the person she knew before. This Shikamaru was tall and was wearing a jonin vest.

"**Kage Nui"** Shikamaru muttered then began to pierce the spider with his shadow and finally killed it. He walked towards the two kunoichis and was shocked to see a younger version of both Sakura and Ino.

"Ino?" was the only thing Shikamaru was able to utter as he was still dumbfounded at the sight of a younger version of his teammate.

**An Hour Later**

"Eeehhhhhhhhhhhh" shouted Ino and Sakura. They looked at Shikamaru and asked him with shocked faces "you're already 19 years old?" Shikamaru just smiled at them and nodded.

Sakura then whispered to Ino "so does that mean we've been sent to the future?" while Ino only replied "maybe."

"How did you guys get here then?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know" was the only thing Ino was able to say still confused as to how they got there.

Shikamaru then stood up and told them "Let's figure that out later, first we have to get the two of you out of here. Konoha Anbu are on a mission to eliminate these spider like creature so its pretty dangerous staying here" while Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement.

As the three of them were walking Sakura wondered how much the village has changed and how her teammates Naruto and Sasuke have been doing when she suddenly remembered the things that happened to her and Naruto. She then frowned at how everything went and was about to burst into tears again.

Ino noticed how her best friend was feeling and asked her "you're still thinking about what happened with Naruto huh?" while Sakura could only give a small nod.

Shikamaru then asked "what happened between you and Naruto?"

Sakura just looked down while Ino concerned about her best friends feelings panicked a little and tried to change the subject. "Nothing much, they only argued a little bit" she uttered. "So Shikamaru has anything changed after 7 years?" she asked. "Well a lot things happened. During the Fourth Shinobi War the 5 great nations allied themselves to form the allied shinobi forces in order to destroy Akatsuki. The battle was hard, there were a lot of casualties but everyone was able to pull through and finally peace was brought to the the 5 great nations but there is a new force trying to disrupt this peace. We are now up against a group of powerful rogue ninjas who claim to be the true rulers of the world. They have just succeeded in gathering many powerful shinobi and are now calling themselves **Shi **(Death) the village hidden in darkness."

Both Sakura and Ino were frightened after hearing about this.

Shikamaru saw that the two were frightened and reassured the two "Don't worry, we will not lose. The hidden leaf is strong and plus our Hokage is the strongest ninja in the world. The hero of the 4th great shinobi war."

Sakura asked "so Tsunade sama is now the hero of the 4th great shinobi war?" while Shikamaru smiled and said "No, Tsunade sama has already retired."

"So who is the new Hokage?" asked Ino when they suddenly heard a huge explosion.

The three ran towards the explosion and saw a group of Konoha Anbu fighting an even bigger version of the spider like creature they fought not long too long ago.

"That must be the mother of that spider we fought earlier, stay here while I go help them" uttered Shikamaru. He ran up to the group of Anbu and used his (**Kagemane no jutsu**) to try and restrain the Giant spider but unfortunately the beast was too strong too hold even for his jutsu. The giant spider went berserk and tried to eat some of the Anbu forces. Sakura and Ino felt fear as they saw their fellow shinobi being eating by the giant beast. They wanted to help them but were unable to move from where they stood but suddenly at the blink of an eye the giant spider was pulverized with a **Rasengan** by a shinobi wearing the Kage hat as he asked "is everyone okay?"

Every single one of the Anbu even Shikamaru bowed their heads and uttered

"**GREETINGS LORD HOKAGE!**"

**tell me what you guys think okay.. :D**


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

**Hello again, it's me HaremTC. **

**I am truly thankful that there are actually people who had the time to read my fanfic and mailed me messages and told me about what they thought. **

**I have a question though. Do I really update that slow? haha.. I'm really sorry for that though and if you really do think so then I'll try to make it faster next time.**

Disclaimer: I Still don't own Naruto cuz if I did it'd probably a yearly updated manga. hahahaha

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

As the two were looking at the person who single-handedly destroyed the monster that took even a group of Anbu to try and suppress. Sakura and Ino were shocked as the Anbu and even Shikamaru bowed their heads in recognition to that person while saying "Greetings Lord Hokage."

Sakura whispered to Ino "So is that the Hokage Shikamaru was talking about?"

Ino just said "I guess so, I wonder who he is though.." while Sakura nodded still looking at the person wearing the Kage outfit.

The two were about to approach Shikamaru to check if he was wounded when a group of rogue ninjas suddenly appeared and cornered them.

Sakura and Ino were frightened at how they didn't even notice that they were already cornered.

One of the ninjas spoke "Good afternoon Lord Hokage, my name is Izumi. Me and my companions humbly ask that you accompany us to our village?"

As the Hokage then spoke "uhhhmmmm, I still have a party to attend to tonight so can we do this tommorow?" he asked.

Izumi then spoke "you have no choice in the matter Lord Hokage. It's either you come with us quietly or we will have to use force."

The Captain of the Anbu then spoke up "Do you think we'd just let you take just take the Hokage without even putting up a fight?" while Izumi smirked and just said "You can try."

The Anbu Captain then ran up to Izumi while holding up his kunai ready to cut Izumi while Izumi just ducked and hit him away while saying "not even worth my time."

The Hokage then spoke up and said "you know... I can't really let you get away with what you did and well... can't you just surrender?"

Izumi then entered his battle stance and said "I cannot, if you don't agree then prepare yourself Lord Hokage" as he formed his hand while touching the ground with shouting "**Doton: Doryuu Katsu (Earth Release: Earth Style Split)" **as the ground was splitting apart.

The Hokage noticed that the ground he was standing on began to split apart. He then threw a specially made kunai at Izumi while jumping up to a tree but noticed that the branch he was standing on was covered with explosive tags.

Izumi then smirked while saying "Gotcha!" as the tags made a big explosion.

The other Anbu around them then shouted "Lord Hokage" worried about the safety of their leader.

"Pathetic" Izumi exclaimed while Shikamaru just smirked and said "are you sure about that?"

Izumi looked confused but suddenly felt a kunai in his throat as the hokage was there behind him.

The Hokage then spoke up "people never learn do they?" while Izumi just sweat drop.

Sakura and Ino gasped while looking up at Shikamaru and said "How did he get behind him so fast?"

Shikamaru just smirked and told them "That would be the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**. It's a technique of the 4th Hokage."

Sakura and Ino just looked at the Hokage and thought "Who the hell is he?"

The Hokage then kicked Izumi towards one of his teammates as both of them crashed on a large tree.

The Hokage then spoke "Can't you just let this go and tell whoever the person who hired you people that I don't want to get married?"

Izumi then cried out and said "But Lord Hokage, our King told us that he would have us dead if we are unable to persuade you to marry his daughter."

"Aren't we popular Oh great hero of the 5 great nations" said Shikamaru with a smile.

The Hokage then took off his hat revealing his blonde hair and glared at Shikamaru "I bet you're enjoying this aren't you" while Shikamaru just smirked and said "troublesome."

Both Sakura and Ino looked at each other then looked up at the handsome man wearing the Hokage mantle and said "Isn't that the Yondaime Hokage?"

Then the Hokage asked "so Shikamaru who are these two? You know we don't allow gennins to go inside this forest."

Shikamaru just said "this is troublesome, why don't you just see for yourself and figure out for yourself who these two exactly are."

The Hokage then appeared in front of both Sakura and Ino then suddenly gasped and said "Kid versions of Ino and Sakura? Seriously? What the hell is going on?"

Shikamaru then said "I think it's time travel."

The Hokage was silent for awhile and then said "Are you serious!? Ohh this is giving me a headache." as the Hokage sat down with a confused look on his face. He then spoke to the Anbu together with Izumi and his team and told them "Leave us. I think I need to speak to these guys alone" while all of the Anbu disappeared.

Izumi then spoke up "But Lord Hokage."

The Hokage then smiled at him and said "I'll settle matters with you later but for now this is more important, please understand."

"Yes Lord Hokage" Izumi spoke as he and his team went and shunshined away.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura finally spoke up and said "Greetings Lord Hokage my name is Haruno Sakura and this is Yamanaka Ino" as they both bowed their heads.

The Hokage then looked at Shikamaru with a confused look while Shikamaru just said "I think they don't know you."

The Hokage then looked at two of them with a dumbstruck face and asked "Really?"

Sakura and Ino both bowed their heads again and nodded.

The Hokage then looked at them as laughed and said "Well.. I don't know what to say" as Shikamaru just frowned and said "why don't I just introduce you to them" as the Hokage replied with "you're gonna do that introduction thing again huhh?"

Shikamaru smirked and said "This is troublesome but I am one of your advisors and it is my duty to give that long boring introduction you hate so much" as Shikamaru then stood up and looked at Sakura and Ino. He then spoke "Well, let me introduce you. This idiot here is the one who ended the fourth shinobi war and the person who brought peace to the elemental nations. A toad sage of Mount Myōboku and probably the strongest Shinobi in the world. The Hero of Konoha our Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto.

" As both Sakura and Ino looked at each other and shouted in unison

NARUTO!?

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**I appreciate it a lot. **


End file.
